eltorks_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaikai1335
Kaikai1335 is the Director and founder of the Department of Justice Appearance Kai is a former Delta Command under the numeration of 08. He is often seen wearing a white trench coat paired with a green armor pad at his left arm with the word "Attorney" Written behind. He is often decorated with a Purple scarf, a white comedy mask and a top hat, although it is noted that on occasion, he will wear a tragedy mask instead of comedy, or only wear a dusk mask without the hat, scarf or mask. It is also noted that he will wear a black lawyer suit with the previous decoration combinations. Personality Kai is often seen talking like a gentleman, often using polite language and keeping vulgar language out of the conversation, however, his speaking style is much more assertive off-site. It is noted that he has a passion (Or a mere hobby) for paperwork as he created the Department of Justice and all of it's documents all by himself. Despite being responsible and respectable, he will sometimes express a much more disrespectful personality when faced with Delta Command whenever they did something wrong. He also has a taste for fancy clothing although there are no other reports of other attire other than his current ones. History SCPF Arc Kai was once working for Eltork's SCPF for 2 years before his initial retirement. During his time in the Foundation, he became MTF B-7's Executive Officer, A Head Researcher and for a time, as the assistant director of Department of Regulations before it's downfall. The sole reason he left is purely from the frustration of fixing the Department of Regulations, in which he showed pity to as all his efforts were all wasted, which led to his unwillingness of not working with the SCPF and eventually led to his retirement. He was first introduced to the SCPF by former executive Creepy_Halo32 (Defected), in which he found interest in. After achieving a Level-3 Rank, he later joined MTF Beta-7 as an operative,in which he climbed his way up to Executive Officer before being fired for unknown reasons. During his time as a Beta-7, he also took interest in the Scientific Department, with his paperwork skills and interest in testing, he quickly found himself in shoes of a Head Researcher. After being removed from MTF, he took part in the Department of Regulations with the help of a Department of Regulations executive. He later found frustration after the disbanding of Department of Regulations, which resulted in his retirement. Chaos Insurgency Arc Kai once worked as a Third Party Attorney for several C.I DC's and received a job recommendation for establishing a Department of Justice for the Chaos Insurgency, in which he agreed to. After several months, the Department of Justice is beginning is shape, and eventually he had acquired the leadership for the Department of Justice. Afterwards, he was promoted to Alpha and eventually given the title of Delta Command for the Department of Justice. However, during this time, the lack of activity and interest among Chaos Insurgency personnel had caused the Department of Justice operations to be Idle, with only a few members without any actual experience. During this time, he had questioned much of the decisions made by his fellow Delta Commands, although most concerns were dismissed. He was also part of several enforcement incidents such as X3Moss rapidly breaking chat rules and clashes with former DELCOM member Emmixis for abusing admin on site. He eventually gained a neutral identity and reputation among insurgency personnel. Months passed and a Chaos Insurgency member referred to as "Shadow" joined the group, and after proving himself to be a competent person when he's working in the Department of Justice, he was granted a seat in Delta Command. However, due to the emergence of Chaos Against Heresy, his account was unfortunately hijacked, which caused the Chaos Insurgency to lose most of their members. Kai was eventually removed from Chaos Insurgency for unknown reasons. P:BH Arc Before joining C.I, Kai was working as a Third Party Attorney for P:BH members. Not much is known about the project, but it resulted in the 9th Commander Py's demise and he played a partial if not big role in making it happen, which is when he received the job from Cesar and Electric_Engineer. Trivia *Although loyal, he showed a degree of hatred towards his work during his time in the Insurgency.